Jackells story One piece
by Zero Hakusho
Summary: He was born destined to die, but he lived. follow the adventures of Death god Jackell as he hits the high seas of one peice Harem Nami, Robin, Margaret, Hancock, Pelona, Domino, Shirahoshi Crew Mihawk, Trafelagar law, Brook, Ocs


Jackells story; One piece

***1 year after Gold Rodgers execution***

It had been on a cold winter evening in the navy hospital located in the east blue that this story had began, his story had began. In the arms of a beautiful woman was an infant newborn whom was of feint complexion, his skin was pale as snow and he had pale blondish strands of hair that almost looked silver on the crown of his head. To the normal eye he was a adorable healthy baby who had a bright future in the navy like his father the "Shining Archangel" of the world government who was a highly respected admiral and a man to be feared by the pirates. But in reality...the child was dying.

If you listened closely his breathing was out of synch and strained and his chest heaved in unhealthy motions. The doctors had concluded that the infant was born with poor lungs and his heartbeat couldn't support his body long. The baby would die and there was nothing that the hospital could do to save him.

"Oh my child..." the mother of the child said in a low voice as tears dripped from her eyes onto the sleeping infants face. This child's condition marked number six in her list of sick and soon to be lost children. It was rumored she was cursed to lose children since she had left her previous husband to be with the child's father. But tonight the fate of the child was decided in a different direction.

"You wish to save the boy" a deep foreboding voice came from the shadows, when she looked to see who had asked she was startled to see standing in the corner was a man dressed all in black, he wore a black trench-coat, black pants, a black fedora, and his whole face and the rest of his body was wrapped in white bandages and he had a cane with a silver skull on the top. "Well do you woman?"

"W-who are you?" she asked holding the infant close to her bosom protectively.

"I am named Crucifixion by my master, I was sent here to to offer you a chance to save the boy"

The mother was still a little cautious "How do you plan to do that?"

the man names Crucifixion outstretched his hand and in it was a violet black apple that seemed to shine in the light of the room. "With this."

"What is that?"

"This is the Shi-Shi no Kami fruit, the fruit of the death god. If he eats this he will live and have great power, in short he will become a the god of death"

"I've heard of those, that's a devils fruit, a cursed item that gives power but takes away of the ability to swim. There's no way id give that too my child" the mother said narrowing her eyes.

"So you rather the child dies?" Her eyes became wide and the the grip she had on the baby became shaky. "Your mistaken to call this a devils fruit, this is a rare find, a fruit of the gods that was thought to be lost since the forge of the devils fruit, this is forgotten type of the fruit that was believed to be one of the treasures found and collected in the legendary one piece treasure."

"The one piece! That was the treasure left by Gold Rodger the king of the pirates. Its because of that man that my love is out at sea trying to hold off the criminals that have been going rampant" she said with a slight raise in her voice.

"Your love? Which one, the admiral or the pirate?" he asked getting a gasp from her.

"H-how did you.."

"I know everything about you, Florine Archangel wife of admiral Seidroy Archangel of the world government and former lover of Rayleigh the dark king of the Gold Pirate crew". The woman went silent. "You have a chance to save the boys life...take it"

It had seemed like time had stopped at that moment she had to make that decision. But on that night a dark deal was set in motion, she agreed to allow the child to eat the fruit, but she would regret it for the rest of her life.

*******Thriller bark***

"Jackell get in here!" the voice of Dr. Hogback screamed with a shrill echo in the dark hallways from his lab. The vampire looking mad scientist was looking through his books for a new way to create zombies when his called assistant came waltzing into the room. It was a boy who looked to be sixteen years of age who had short shaggy wild pale silver blonde hair that covered his eyes. He wore a black jacket and pants that were lined with silver stitches and black wool gloves, and around his neck was a long dark red and yellow striped scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Kukuku what can I be of service for good doctor?" he asked with a slight bow of his head.

"Were are those samples and transcripts I asked for a good hour ago you little ignoramus" Hogback snapped throwing a book at him.

"I left them on your desk on the left sir"

"Those were sub-section A vice page B documents. I needed section C quarter page D documents you ninny!"

"Well you never specified what you wanted.." Jackell found another book making hard contact onto his face which made him roll back and bump into a stack of beakers.

"YOU DARE SPEAK BACK TO ME YOU NON-EDUCATED SLAVE, YOUD BE ANOTHER ONE OF MY LAB SUBJECTS IF MORIA-DONO DIDNT NEED YOU FOR ERRANDS!" Hogback said in a very bat-like screech as his cape actually fluttered in a comedic way similar to bat wings. "NOW DO AS YOUR TOLD AND GET ME THOSE DOCUMENTS, AND SINCE YOUR SO CHATTY ALSO GET ME SAMPLE FROM EVERY ZOMBIE ON THE ISLAND!"

"Kkuku yes Hogback-sama" Jackell nodded as he exited the lab rubbing his nose.

"Dont you think that was a little harsh Hogback? Not that I care mind you" the voice of Pelona chimed as the ghost girl phased through the wall accompanied by the invisible man Absalom

"That boy manages to anger me more and more each, I fail to comprehend how Moria-dono doesnt let me just dice him to pieces and put him in labeling jar. He serves no pourpose" the scientist grumbled as he started taking papers out the drawers.

"Thats not true Hogback that boy has a power far greater than even Moria-dono" Absalom said with a serious face.

"Yeah and what would that be?"

Absalom did a dramatic pose "He can...wash my clothes to make them soft like baby lambs wool!"

Hogback and Pelona could only facepalm for even thinking for a second that he was implying something serious.


End file.
